1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to outdoor cooking equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a lighted cooking utensil holder accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patio barbecues are a tradition enjoyed by groups and families throughout the United States, especially in the Southern states. Statistics revealing the high number of households owning outdoor grills confirm this fact.
Barbecues typically take place in late afternoon or evening around the time when an evening meal is normally served. In view that barbequeing is carried out outdoors after dusk lighting must be provided to illuminate the area where the grill is located. Lanterns and floodlights are some of the lighting devices used to provide general illumination of the area. Also, in many instances, the outdoor grill is deployed adjacent the patio door or a window where interior house lighting will partially illuminate the patio area.
These prior art practices, while providing general lighting of the patio area, fail to adequately illuminate the food itself as it is being barbecued on the grill. As a result, the person performing the barbequeing task has to do a lot of guessing as to whether or not the food, typically meat, has been cooked the desired degree. Thus, the important sense of sight that is crucial to monitoring and controlling any cooking task is typically under-utilized in outdoors barbequeing because of inadequate lighting, with the result that the success or failure of the barbecue is often left to chance.
Consequently, a need exists for an easy and convenient way in which to illuminate the food being barbecued.